The Visit
by Jenmm31
Summary: When Sam can't make his daughter's parent-teacher conference, he calls Dean for a favor. Dean reluctantly agrees and ends up spending the evening with his niece, making sure to do things his way and not Sam's.


**Hello guys! So I know I've only written sisfics, but awhile ago I got this idea stuck in my head and I wanted to get it out and down on "paper". It was originally supposed to be just one chapter, but it got a little long, so I am going to split it up into 2 chapters. If you guys like it and want to see the second part, I'll upload it as soon as I finish it up :) **

**It's different to write Sam and Dean in this kind of situation instead of a sisfic, but I hope you guys like what I came up with. It was fun to write! Special thank you to ispiltthemilk and sweetkiwi604 for their encouragement! Don't forget to check out their stories! **

******Please leave me a review or comment and let me know what you liked/didn't like!**

* * *

Sam stared at the pile of papers sitting in the corner of his desk, mocking him, telling him he was going to be stuck here for a while longer. He sighed as he realized how ironic it all was. He had to lose _his_ freedom, so he could be prepared to fight for _other_ _people's_ freedom.

He reached over the ever-growing mountain of paperwork and grabbed the black picture frame behind it. Whenever he questioned why he was even here, he looked at that picture to remind him. It was of him alongside a beautiful, blue eyed, light brown haired woman with a grinning, curly haired girl squished between the two of them. It was the last picture taken of his family before a drunk driver took his wife Sarah's life. And when justice was not served that fateful day in court over 4 years ago, Sam lost it. He and Dean had investigated everything they could to see what evil son of a bitch had been behind all of this, but when they found nothing, Sam had realized that evil just didn't come in the supernatural form. And it was that day that he vowed to follow through with his promise to Sarah and finish law school. He was on a new mission to hunt a whole different kind of evil now and do some good along the way too.

He felt his throat tighten as he placed the frame back in its spot. As much as he hated spending even more time away from his now 6 year old, he had no choice. A sudden burst of music drug Sam back to reality. He instantly recognized the all too familiar AC/DC ring tone he'd assigned his brother.

Sam clicked the green button to answer, but before he even had a chance to say anything, Dean's voice came belting through with the radio blasting in the background. "Hiya Sammy!" he greeted.

"It's Sam," he answered, annoyed that Dean had never given up his childhood nickname.

"Obviously. I'd be worried if it wasn't you, considering I'm calling _your_ phone," Dean smirked, knowing he'd won.

"No, Dean, I mean…ugh. Nevermind," Sam stuttered before realizing it was a lost cause to begin with.

Dean chuckled before turning off the radio. "So you home? And you better freaking have pie this time!"

Sam paused slightly before answering, "No, uh, actually that's what I was just going to call you about. Kinda ran into a problem…"

"Oh come on, man! You can't convince me _again_ that your entire white-picket-fence town is out of pie!" He had fallen for it once, but not again.

"It's not about the pie!" Sam responded, slightly annoyed. When his brother got on the subject of food, it was hard for him to think about much else.

"So there _is_ pie then?" Dean wanted to confirm that before changing the subject.

Sometimes Sam felt like Emily wasn't the only kid he had to deal with. "Yes, Dean, alright? There's freaking pie!"

"Good. Bout time you learned. Now that the important stuff is taken care of, what did you wanna tell me?" Dean asked as he continued flying down the highway.

"Well there's been a slight change of plans. I'm buried under work and gotta stay late tonight to finish…" Sam began before he was interrupted.

"Great, Sammy! Means more pie for me," Dean joked.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask you a favor though. You see, tonight is Emily's parent-teacher conference and I really want to go, but obviously I can't anymore," he said.

"_So_? I don't think they give out parent detentions for blowing it off, Sam," Dean responded sarcastically. His little brother never stopped being a goody-goody.

"But they give out your child's progress report and tell you if she's improving in things. So then I know what to work on with her at home," Sam explained.

"Well how about I sum it up for you? She's smart, behaves good, and is a clone of her father. THE END," Dean quipped.

"Come on, Dean…" he practically begged. Sam had always made a point to go to anything school related for his daughter, who was a few months away from finishing up Kindergarten. He wanted to make sure he did everything his own father _hadn't_ done in hopes of giving Emily a better father and childhood than he had.

"Why can't the babysitter go?" Dean asked, trying to find any excuse he could.

"Why can't you just go?" Sam countered. "I know Em is looking forward to spending some time with you," he added, hoping pulling the 'niece-bonding' card would work.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh fine," he said, finally giving in. "But I swear if the pie you got isn't the best I've ever tasted, then—."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam replied as he gave Dean the rest of the details about the meeting before they hung up. "Shit," he muttered under this breath. He now had no choice but to stop somewhere and pick up a damn pie. He just prayed Dean didn't notice the missing pie before he got home.

* * *

Dean had really put the pedal to the metal to make sure he got to Sam's house with enough time to make it to the stupid meeting he wasn't looking forward to. "The things I do for family…," Dean muttered as he parked the Impala along the crub in front of the house.

He rang the doorbell only once, figuring he would be nice since the babysitter was there and not Sam. Had his brother been home, he would have been ringing the doorbell nonstop and pounding on the door just to annoy the crap out of him. Ah, it was the small things that Dean enjoyed.

A short, white haired lady answered the door, who Dean instantly recognized as Bernice Jenkins, an older lady who lived just down the street and took care of Emily afterschool for a few hours.

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" she greeted in her sweet, soft voice.

"Okay. It's good to see you again," he replied but before he had a chance to politely return the question, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Uncleee Deeeeaannn!" Emily squealed as she came running from the kitchen to the front room where they were standing.

Bernice watched as she came running at full force and anyone would expect her to launch herself at Dean for a hug, but she knew better. These two had their own special way of greeting each other.

Dean held his right hand out in front of him, seemingly like he was waiting for a _high five_. Emily held both of her hands up and jumped, but Dean pulled his hand up out of her reach. She started laughing, knowing this was the same fun game they always played when her uncle arrived. After several more failed attempts to grab a hold of his hand, she finally managed to do so. She latched both of her hands on to his arm and he started lifting her up until she was close to his eye level.

"Hey Uncle Dean!" she beamed, smiling from ear to ear. He smiled widely in return and wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her in to kiss her softly on the temple, before lowering her back down to the ground. Bernice couldn't help but smile along with the two of them. Just like Sam, all of her family lived in another state, so she knew that wonderful feeling when you were reunited with them.

"Come on! Let's go play!" Emily commanded as she grabbed on to Dean's hand and started pulling him.

"Just let me-," he started.

"Come on! Come on!" she chanted, tugging even harder on his arm. Dean stumbled forward overtaken by her strong jerk of energy. Bernice smiled and waved him to go along and play as she stood in the door with her belongings, ready to leave.

Dean threw her an apologetic smile and managed to tell her "Thank you!" before he was dragged into the other room.

Emily pulled Dean into the living room and showed him the Legos tower she was working on. She declared they had to try and build a tower that was bigger than she was, because her dad could never manage to do it. Dean gladly accepted the challenge of out doing his little brother, not understanding how it could be so hard. But time after time, the tower would lean to the side and then collapse, much to Emily's amusement. After several big fails, Dean felt defeated and pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Alright midget, we gotta get going to that meeting of yours," Dean said as he stood up and waited for her to do the same.

She looked up at him with her clear blue eyes, identicial to how her mother's had been, and explained, "But Daddy says you gots to clean up when you're done playing."

Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. That _would_ be something Sam would say. "Well, your dad's not here...so let's roll out." He reached out his hand for her to grab so they could get going. Her gaze went from the toys and his hand, conflicted about what to do. Dean sighed. She was identical to Sam. Never wanted to do anything wrong. He wasn't about to have two goody-goody people in his family. "If we hurry, we can stop for ice cream afterwards," he negotiated. Her eyes instantly lit up as she jumped up and made her way to the front door with him. _"Definitely not going to tell your dad about that," _Dean thought to himself as he threw one last glance to the Legos scattered all over the living room floor.

"Don't forget my seat," Emily reminded as she pointed to the booster seat Sam always left by the entryway.

Dean stared at the child contraption that screamed YOU'RE A SOCCER MOM and then looked through the window to his beloved Impala. He shook his head, there was no way. "Oh, you don't need that. You're big enough now," Dean tried to convince her.

"Nuh-uh. Daddy says I still gotta grow a little more," she explained.

"Yeah, well...uh," Dean stuttered out. "You know, the Impala has these magical seats for all sizes, so kids like you don't need to bring your own!"

"Wow!" Emily responded as she skipped out the door and towards the car. Dean couldn't help but smile. He may not be a big fan of kids, but the one thing he did like about them was even the craziest lie made complete sense to them. _"And we won't be telling him about this either," _Dean thought as a smirk spread across his face. Let the child corrupting begin!

* * *

During the short drive to school, Dean made sure to introduce his niece to some of the classics because if he didn't do it, nobody would. And _that_ would be a crime. They got to the school and headed down the long hallway to Emily's Kindergarten classroom. He saw that the door was open, so he lightly tapped on it as he walked inside with Emily trailing behind him.

"Miss Brown!" Emily squeeled in excitement as she waved to her teacher. She took off running to the corner, sat down on the rainbow colored rug, and pulled out a book from the nearby box. Dean smiled at how much that reminded him of Sam when he was little.

"Hi there, Emily!" the teacher replied as she walked over. She looked up at the man who had come in with her student, and said, shocked, "And hello Sa...oh, you're not Sam. Sorry, I'm just so used to expecting him."

"Uh, yeah. Sam couldn't make it...," he started replying, but he was suddenly lost in the teacher's emerald green eyes. Did Emily say _Miss_ Brown? Why yes she did. Cue classic grin. "Hi, I'm Dean." He reached out to shake her hand.

"Allison Brown. Nice to meet you," she replied, shaking his hand. She didn't miss for a second the handsome smile he was throwing her way. She felt her cheeks start to blush. "And you are Emily's...?" she asked, trying to get a little more information out of him.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Emily's voice. "Daddy! Look!" she exclaimed reflexively, without even looking up from her book. She hadn't even realized her mistake.

Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable, not even knowing what to say in this flirting situation gone, so, so wrong. "Uh, no I'm, uh, I'm not her-," he fumbled over his words.

"Daddy! It's a fish that _flies_!" she said, giggling, still not realizing her name mistake.

Allison pulled her gaze away from Dean, feeling silly for falling for this man. "It's okay, Dean. There are many students who have two fathers..." She tried to smooth things over, hoping the uncomfortable moment would pass.

"No, no..I'm _not_ her father," Dean explained again in a stern tone.

"I know that only one of you can be her _biological_ father, but that doesn't make you any less of a dad to her," Allison said as she moved over to the table and took a seat, trying to run away from the awkwardness.

Dean was left speechless for a moment. "No, you, uh, you don't...Emily!" He bellowed.

When she heard her name being called she slowly lifted her head from the book and over to where the voice had come from. "Oh..." she said as she began to snicker. "Sorry Uncle Dean. You're not daddy," she laughed as she realized her mistake. She was so used to talking to her dad that it must have came out 'daddy' as a reflex.

Dean turned to the teacher and opened his eyes wider as if to say "See?!"

"Oh my, I'm..um..I'm so sorry about that," Allison managed to get out as she organized some folders on the table to avoid eye contact with him.

He walked over and took the only available seat across from her. "So like I was trying to say before, I'm Dean, Sam's older and way more interesting brother." He threw her the infamous grin again. He wasn't about to let that awkward incident ruin his game.

After a half an hour of mostly flirting and a little time spent going over Emily's progress, it was time to go so Allison could get to the next conference. As they were walking down the hallway, Dean looked down at a small paper he had between his hands. "What is that?" Emily asked.

"It's a paper that Miss Brown gave me," Dean explained as he started to tuck it into his pocket.

"Lemme see!" she asked. He didn't think Emily was a paper eater, so not seeing any harm in it, he handed the slip of paper to her. "Wow...that's got lots of numbers! What is it for?"

Dean forgot how much little kids liked to ask questions. "It's a math problem for me to do. Like subtraction."

"It looks hard. I bet Dad can help you do it! He's really good at Math," she replied, handing the paper back to her uncle.

"Yeah, but I think I should do the Math on my own. So how about we keep this one just between me and you?" He stopped in front of the exit door as he looked down at his niece, praying she'd agree.

"Okey dokey," she smiled, walking through the door. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason he knew Sam would throw some sort of his usual bitch fit if he found out Dean'd hit on his daughter's Kindergarten teacher. Sam was always out to ruin Dean's fun, but he just hoped his 6 year old niece could keep a secret this time.

* * *

"Uncle De, are we gonna get ice cream now?" Emily asked as the Impala pulled out onto the road.

Dean thought about it for a minute and started realizing that a child hyped up on sugar wasn't the best idea at 7 o'clock at night. "Um, maybe instead we can...," Dean started to respond, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" Sam asked.

"Just like I told you it would go! The teacher said she's doing just fine," Dean answered. Sam had no patience.

"Well I at least hope you got the progress papers for me to see," Sam threw back. Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed. Sam had always been such a stickler for details.

"Yeah, well maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I'll have to think about it, seeing as there was NO pie waiting for me back at your place," Dean retorted.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. Leave it to Dean to search the kitchen within the first 20 seconds he was in the house. "I'm bringing one home with me in like an hour. I, uh, thought it'd taste better if it was fresh," Sam lied, hoping his brother would take the bait.

"Fine," Dean replied and they said goodbye and hung up. Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Emily and smiled. Dean was smart enough to realize Sam had made up an excuse about the pie. "You know what, Em? Let's go grab some ice cream," he said, pulling into McDonalds. Hey, after all Sam was going to be home in an hour and he could deal with a sugar crazy kid while Dean sat back and enjoyed his pie. Ah, payback was his middle name.


End file.
